Old Friend
by evilpanda 52hertz
Summary: [oneshoot] Yoongi hanya ingin melupakan perasaannya, disisi lain Jungkook menyadari perasaannya pada kawan lamanya tersebut. "Aku merindukannya, bukankah itu sudah jelas?"-Yoongi "Ah, kenapa kata-kataku seolah aku mempunyai rasa pada laki-laki berkulit pucat itu?"-Jungkook Yoonkook/Kookga/kookgi/gakook/sugakook. Suga x Jungkook. BTS. Bangtan Boys


**Old Friend**

Story by: EvilPanda

Cast: **Jungkook x Suga**

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rate : T

Length : oneshot

Disclaimer : Casts belong to themselves. This story and plot are MINE. Mohon maaf atas kesamaan judul ataupun tempat. No Plagiarism.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jika kau bertanya padaku apakah aku merindukannya..**_

 _ **Aku hanya memiliki dua opsi jawaban,**_

 _ **Ya**_

 _ **Atau..**_

 _ **Tentu saja**_

.

.

.

Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa menunggu adalah saat-saat yang membosankan.

Benarkah?

Jika kau menjawab 'iya', maka aku akan menjawab sebaliknya.

Aku tidak pernah bosan menunggu, berapa lama pun itu, aku akan tetap menunggu.

Percayalah, saat-saat dimana kau sedang menunggu itu adalah saat-saat yang paling mendebarkan, dimana kau akan selalu ingin mencari tahu dimana keberadaannya, bagaimana keadaannya, dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Dan bukankah dengan begitu kau menjadi tahu lebih dalam tentang seseorang yang sedang kau tunggu?

Dengan begitu, aku menjadi tahu tentangnya, dan tanpa sadar, hidupku hanya berputar didalam lingkaran dunianya.

.

.

 **YOONGI**

18.25 PM

"kepada para calon penumpang, diminta perhatiannya..berdirilah dibelakang garis kuning, setelah penumpang turun, antrilah ketika memasuki kereta. Terima Kasih"

 **SWOOSH~**

Poniku bergerak saat kereta lewat dihadapanku.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan.

Ada sesuatu dalam diriku hari ini yang membuatku kehilangan fokus.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu, yang jelas itu membuat moodku berantakan.

 **Drrt Drrt.**

Notification :

' _ **Jeon Jungkook likes your photo'**_

Sial.

Jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih kencang.

Dan ini sangat menggangguku.

Seketika aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya melepaskan sesuatu yang menggangguku seharian ini.

.

.

 **JUNGKOOK**

Moodku hancur berantakan.

Bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, itu sangat menyebalkan bukan?

Ah sial.

 **YoongiD**

" **I talk to God about you"**

Ah..

Yoongi.

Kawan lamaku..

Bagaimana kabarnya? empat tahun? Ya, sekitar empat tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

 _ **Double Tap.**_

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merindukannya?

.

.

 **YOONGI**

' _hey kau tidak pulang? Teman-teman mengadakan reuni dua minggu yang akan datang, pulanglah'_

' _sepertinya aku tidak bisa gabung'_

' _yah..wae? kau tidak punya uang? Aku akan membelikanmu tiket untuk pulang'_

' _bukan karena itu bodoh, aku hanya tidak bisa'_

' _yah..pulanglah, kau tidak merindukannya?'_

Siapa yang dia maksud?

Bocah bergigi kelinci itu?

Jika kau bertanya padaku apakah aku merindukannya..

Aku hanya memiliki dua opsi jawaban,

Ya

Atau..

Tentu saja.

Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku merindukannya, bukankah itu sudah jelas?

Tapi apa hakku untuk menaruh rindu padanya?

Dia milik orang lain. Seharusnya aku tahu diri.

Bodoh.

Perasaan rindu ini yang membuatku hilang fokus seharian ini dan membuat moodku berantakan.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku merasakan hal ini, tapi hey! Aku bisa apa? Bilang pada bocah kelinci itu bahwa aku merindukannya?

Ayolah, aku bukan siapa-siapa melainkan hanya 'kawan lama'.

.

.

 **JUNGKOOK**

' _aku ingin putus'_

Sebuah kalimat yang ia lontarkan begitu menusuk.

Singkat, namun terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Tidak ingatkah dia saat dulu dia yang mengejar-ngejarku dan terlalu berharap padaku?

Ya Tuhan, aku merasa dibodohi.

 **One Message from : Hoseok**

' _kau_ _sudah memesan tempatnya? Aku barusan menghubungi Yoongi, dia tidak bisa datang saat reuni'_

 **Deg.**

Ada sesuatu yang meninju dadaku, dan ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kalimat putus yang kuterima tadi.

' _aku sudah memesannya, kenapa dia tidak ikut?'_

' _entahlah, dia hanya bilang tidak bisa ikut'_

Aku membuka akun media sosial nya, hanya iseng.

Entahlah, sudah berapa lama aku melakukan hal ini, yang jelas setiap aku membuka media sosial, aku selalu tertarik untuk melihat akunnya.

' _ **YoongiD'**_

Dia selalu memakai nama itu disetiap media sosialnya.

Dan tanpa sadar aku selalu menunggu apa yang akan dia posting selanjutnya.

.

' _Hoseok-ah, coba kau bujuk lagi Yoongi untuk ikut dalam reuni kita'_

' _ah wae? Sangat susah untuk membujuknya, lagipula kenapa kau ngotot sekali agar dia ikut reuni? Seokjin yang tidak bisa ikut saja tidak kau paksa seperti ini, kau menunggu Yoongi pulang huh?'_

Menunggunya pulang?

Ya, mungkin Hoseok benar.

Saat kutahu dia keluar kota, saat itu juga aku selalu menunggunya pulang.

Aku selalu ingin dia ada didalam pandanganku, itu memberikan perasaan nyaman tersendiri untukku yang orang lain tidak bisa menggantikannya.

Meskipun dia sedikit aneh dan menyebalkan, tapi ada suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri saat dia ada disisiku.

Ah, kenapa kata-kataku seolah aku mempunyai rasa pada laki-laki berkulit pucat itu?

.

.

 **YOONGI**

Jung Hoseok.

Aish! Kenapa bocah ini masih saja memaksaku untuk ikut reuni?

Dasar bodoh!

Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya tentang laki-laki itu, kau tau akan hal itu Jung Hoseok, tetapi kenapa kau tetap memaksaku?

' _jika aku tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa, kau tahu aku kan Hoseok-ah?'_

' _ah ayolah, kapan lagi kau bisa bertemu dengan kita semua? Sangat jarang bisa berkumpul lagi, semuanya menunggu kau pulang, kau tidak merindukan kebersamaan kita?'_

Sial.

Jung Hoseok adalah penggombal yang hebat.

'pulanglah, aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau asal kau mau ikut reuni kali ini'

'berhenti menyogokku, aku tidak butuh, baiklah aku akan ikut, dan aku pastikan kau menyesal telah memaksaku'

Fix.

Aku akan pulang dan akan bertemu dengan semuanya terutama laki-laki itu setelah empat tahun lamanya.

Aku harap aku tidak terjatuh lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

 **2 Weeks Later**

Aku disini.

Kota yang memberikanku banyak kenangan.

Bertahanlah untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Yoongi!

"Yoong!"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok laki-laki bersurai coklat gelap melambaikan tangan kearahku.

Itu Jung Hoseok.

Sahabat konyolku.

.

.

 **JUNGKOOK**

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, persiapan acara reuni malam ini sudah beres.

Aku harus bersiap-siap juga, bukan?

Ya, meskipun dia tidak ikut dalam acara malam ini, setidaknya aku harus tetap bersemangat untuk bertemu teman-teman lamaku.

.

Ah..Hoseok!

Tuut Tuut..

' _eoh..Jungkook-ah, wae?'_

"kau dimana?"

' _ah eh..Jungkook-ah, sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat, temanku sedang ada masalah'_

Huh? Kenapa dia berbisik diseberang sana?

"kau kenapa bisik-bisik huh?"

' _ah..aku harus menutup teleponnya, sampai nanti!'_

Huuh.. Dia bertingkah aneh lagi.

.

.

 **HOSEOK**

Aku mungkin akan mendapat pukulan sekaligus ucapan terima kasih malam ini.

Aku berharap hari ini berjalan lancar dan rencanaku berhasil menyatukan dua orang ini.

"Ya Hoseok-ah, acaranya dimulai jam berapa? Aku mulai mengantuk"

"Ah, acaranya jam tujuh, aku akan bertanya pada Jimin bagaimana keadaan disana dulu"

Maafkan aku Yoongi-ya, aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan kecil untuk Jungkook.

 **Drrt Drrt**

 **Panggilan masuk : Jungkookie**

"eoh..Jungkook-ah, wae?"

'…'

.

"ah..aku harus menutup teleponnya, sampai nanti!"

Hampir saja.

Oh iya, Jimin!

 **Tuut Tuuut**

' _eoh Hoseok-ah, disini sudah mulai ramai, Jungkook juga sudah mulai mencarimu terus, berangkatlah sekarang'_

"arraseo".

Aku menoleh pada Yoongi yang sudah tenggelam pada ponselnya dengan earphone yang bertengger di telinganya.

Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan, "kajja".

.

.

.

 **JUNGKOOK**

Acara sudah dimulai sejak tadi, ada perasaan kosong dibagian terdalam diriku.

Aku seperti kekurangan sesuatu, aku ingin tahu apa itu.

Disana, Kim Taehyung, seseorang yang awalnya mengejar-ngejarku dan akhirnya mencampakkanku sedang berdiri dan bergurau dengan teman-temannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Dia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah.

 **PUK**

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku menoleh dan menemukan Jimin yang menyodorkan segelas minuman kepadaku.

"kau masih memikirkan taehyung?"

"aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

Aku meneguk minuman yang ada ditanganku hingga tersisa setengah.

Sial, ini bir.

Sekilas aku melihat sosok mungil Yoongi sedang berjalan dibelakang Hoseok.

Ah mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja.

"Jungkook-ah, tebak siapa yang kubawa bersamaku"

Hoseok menarik tangan putih pucat yang berada dibelakangnya.

Pupil mataku membesar dan sedetik kemudian sosok mungil itu sudah ada dalam dekapanku.

.

.

 **YOONGI**

Aku tidak yakin akan hal ini.

Bagaimana aku harus bersikap jika bertemu dengannya?

Aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa bersikap seperti biasa dihadapannya.

Bagaimana jika ini jadi canggung?

Bagaimana jika ini jadi aneh?

Ah hentikan pikiran bodoh itu.

Dia hanya temanmu, Min Yoongi!

Bersikaplah seperti dulu!

Aku mengekor Hoseok memasuki bagian taman restoran, tempat dimana acara diadakan.

Dia disana.

Dengan kemeja putih dan lengan yang ia lipat hingga siku, menambah pesona yang ia miliki.

Ku akui, dia berpenampilan berbeda dengan Jeon Jungkook yang kekanakan dulu.

Hoseok menarik tanganku menuju sampingnya

Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

Tubuhku kaku

Aku mohon, jangan buat aku terjatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya..

Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

 **JUNGKOOK**

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada sosok mungil dihadapanku

Aku merasa penuh

Aku merasa aman

Aku merasa..

Nyaman.

Tes..

Sebulir airmataku jatuh, mengapa aku selemah ini dihadapannya?

"kau kembali…teman"

Ada perasaan aneh saat aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'teman'.

"te-tentu saja..haha"

Matanya menyipit dan seluruh giginya terlihat saat dia tersenyum

Dia..

Sangat manis.

Aku memegang bahunya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan

"aku senang kau kembali"

.

.

.

 **YOONGI**

Oh, Kim Taehyung disana bersama teman-temannya

Kenapa dia tidak bersama Jungkook disini?

Tapi terselip rasa bahagia saat dia tidak disamping Jungkook saat ini.

Mungkin aku jahat, tapi memang itu yang kurasakan saat ini.

.

.

Aku benci keramaian

Jadi disinilah aku, disudut taman restoran, duduk sendiri dan melihat teman-teman lama saling mengobrol kenangan mereka

Sudut bibirku terangkat. Aku suka melihat kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini.

"hey, kenapa kau disini?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook dibelakangku sedang membawa gelas plastik berisi soft drink.

"aku tidak suka berada dalam suatu keramaian"

"ah kau tidak pernah berubah"

"kau tidak bersama Taehyung? Biasanya dia selalu disampingmu"

"ah..dia mencampakkanku beberapa minggu yang lalu". Pandangannya lurus kedepan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menawan.

Hening.

Kita berdua sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat sembari melihat teman-teman yang bergurau.

"aku sangat bersyukur kau kembali, aku..selalu menunggumu. Hoseok bilang kau tidak bisa datang, tetapi aku suka kejutan kecil darinya. Temanku kembali adalah momen yang paling indah diacara ini"

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Kita memang akan selalu menjadi teman.

"Yoong..kau tahu? Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman jika kau ada disampingku, aku selalu merasa bahagia saat kau ada didalam pandanganku"

Jantungku berdegup kencang

Apa maksudnya?

"Yoong.."

Aku menoleh dan merasakan sebuah benda menyentuh bibirku lembut, ia menggerakkan bibirnya pelan dan yang kutahu, aku sudah memejamkan mataku, aku mendengar suara gelas plastik yang tumpah dan sedetik kemudian sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku dan kedua tanganku meremas kemeja putihnya.

Kebutuhan oksigen memaksa kita berpisah.

Dahi kami masih menempel dengan kedua mata kami yang terpejam.

"maafkan aku, aku baru sadar atas perasaanku, aku.."

"sstt..aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, aku mengetahuinya"

"bagaimana bisa?" Jungkook menjauhkan kepalanya dariku

"aku merasakannya, Jungkook-ah" aku menatap lurus pada bibirnya. Seolah paham dengan yang kumaksud, dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum lucu.

"apa aku sejelas itu? Haha"

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah salah tingkahnya.

.

.

.

 **JUNGKOOK**

Tanganku terulur menggapi pipinya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"jadilah temanku, jadilah sahabatku, jadilah kekasihku, jadilah milkku"

"aku tidak tau harus mengartikannya sebagai permintaan atau perintah"

Aku akan selalu merasa penuh mulai saat ini, ada dia disisiku.

Betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadari perasaanku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

 **HOSEOK**

Sudah kuduga akan begini, aku mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Yoongi karena dia semakin jatuh pada pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jangan bertanya padaku, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia memukulku hanya karena alasan seperti itu.

Dan disisi lain, ada Jungkook yang memberiku ucapan terima kasih karena telah menyatukannya dengan Min Yoongi yang kejam, haha.

Ah..lega rasanya melihat temanku bahagia dan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

Dengan begini, aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, bukan? Haha

 **FIN**

Author's note:

Yeeeayy! Selesai!

Kepanjangan gak sih?

Wkwk..maaf kalo kepanjangan, ide lagi lancar jaya wkwk

Alurnya kecepetan ya?

Maaf lagi, aku ngebut soalnya heuheu

Gak dapet feels?

Saya sudah tau kalo bakal kayak gitu heuheu, maaf maaf..

Lain kali diusahain bikin ff yang lebih 'greget' kok, ini Cuma buat bayar janji aja.

Oh iya, maaf kalo nemu typo(s) yaa.

Thank for reading! ^^

Review juseyo ^^


End file.
